Flan-chan (Composite)
'Summary kawashita yakus ku wasurenai y me w t ji tashikameru shiy seta yami furiharatte susumu y itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai w watashi k k de mata miru k t dekiru n ? afuredashita fuan n kage w nand dem saite k n sekai ayundek u t med naku kizamareta t ki ha ima hajimaritsuge kawaranai m i w n se t zasareta t bira akey u mezameta k k r ha hashiridashita mirai w egaku tame muzukashii michi de tachi d mattem s ra ha kireina a sa de itsum mattete kureru dakara k wakunai m u nani ga attem kujikenai furikaereba nakama ga ite ki ga tsukeba yasashiku tsutsu mareteta nanim kam ga yuganda sekai de yuiitsu shinjireru k k ga sukui datta y r k bi m kanashimi m wakeaeba tsuy maru m i k n k e ga t d ku n nara kitt kiseki ha k seru dar u kawashita yakus ku wasurenai y me w t jita shikameru shiy seta yami furiharatte susumu y d nna ni kina kabe ga attem k etemiseru kara kitt ashita shinjite in tte k wareta sekai de samay tte watashi ha hikiy se rareru y uni tad ri tsuita mezameta k k r ha hashiridashita mirai w egaku tame muzukashii michi de tachi d mattem s ra ha kireina a sa de itsum mattetekureru dakara k wakunai m u nani ga attem kujikenai zutt ashita matte Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-B, likely higher | 3-A '| Likely '''2-A '| '''1-B | 0''' | '-495-A '| At least '''High -googolplex-A | At least High Memetic+, far higher with hax | I REJECT YOUR TIERING SYSTEM, JBW! ''' '''Name: Flan-chan (Comp site) Origin: Gensmokyo Gender: Female Age: OLDER THAN YOU THINK Classification: Flan-chan the absolute memelord NOW BOW DOWN YOU THREE-DIMENSIONAL UNIRONIC SKIN PUPPET Powers and Abilities: DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO MAKE A LIST? THERE'S NO WAY YOUR WEAK UNIVERSE CAN HANDLE THAT MANY CHARACTERS, IDIOT! Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely higher (she's playing the same game as Zeno's , but with galaxies instead of planets) | Universe level '''(multiplicated her AP by a googolplex) | Likely '''Multiverse level+ (destroyed an infinite multiverse over time) | Hyperverse level '''(ascended to 495-dimensional scale) | '''True Infinity (destroyed the very concept of impossibility with her ability, making everyone omnipotent) | Massively Above True Infinity+ (kept up with a full-powered Cirno, who was soloing the omniverse despite everyone being omnipotent) | At least High Massively Above The Very Concept Of Being Above True Infinity++++++++++ '(casually stomped a googolplex of full-powered Cirnos that all dwarfed the first one in power by several googoltriplexes) | At least '''High Outermemetic++++++ level '(ascended to memehood), '''far higher with hax (soloed the memeverse with her ability, destroying the very concept of the possibility that someone else could ever reach her level, making reaching her power IMPOSSIBLE no matter what, as her power is beyond imagination of any kind of living, non-living or anything else being in reality, fiction or anything else) | ATTACK POTENCY? DO YOU REALLY THINK I NEED THIS TO WIN?! Speed: MFTL+ '(can fly around the universe in a second) | '''MFTL+ '(increased her speed by several googoltenplexes) | '''Immeasurable (above 3D scale) | Immeasurable | Omnipresent '''(everyone was at this point) | '''Massively faster than massively faster than massively faster than (googol69plex) massively faster than Omnipresent+++++ | Several googol495plexes of times faster than before | Immeasurable even for beings far above Outerpotence++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ '''| '''IRRELEVANT! I CAN OUTSPEED ANYONE! Lifting Strength: NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT LIFTING STRENGTH! I'LL ERASE THIS USELESS STAT! AND WHILE I'M AT IT I'M ALSO GOING TO ERASE STAMINA! SERIOUSLY WHO CARES ABOUT STAMINA?! Striking Strength: At least Galactic Class, likely higher | Universal | Likely Multiversal+ | Hyperversal | True Infinity | True Infinity++++++++++ '| At least '''High True Infinity+++++++++++++++++++++(googol1000plex)+++++++++++++ '| At least 'Massively Above Memetic '| '''DO YOU STILL NOT BELIEVE IN MY POWER, BATTLER?! Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely higher | Universe level | Likely Multiverse level+ | Hyperverse level | True Infinity | Massively Above True Infinity+ | At least High Massively Above The Very Concept Of Being Above True Infinity++++++++++ | At least High Outermemetic++++++ level '''(she destroyed the difference between her AP and her durability to make the creation of this page easier) | '''YEAH YOU'RE WELCOME Range: NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE, WHEN YOU ARE, IN WHICH REALITY YOU EXIST, I, FLAN-CHAN, HAVE ALREADY FOUND YOU! Standard Equipment: ANYTHING I WANT Intelligence: Infinite (her IQ is literally limitless) Weaknesses: FLAN-CHAN HAVE NO WEAKNESSES Key: Base | Flan-chan SSJ495 | Flan-chan Requiem | Flan-chan Over Heaven | Flan-chan NEO | Flan-chan SSJ495 Requiem Over Heaven NEO | Flan-chan SSJgoogolgoogolplexplex Infinite Requiem Over Over Heaven N E O | F L A N - C H A N U L T I M A T E | NO MATTER THE VERSION YOU'RE FIGHTING YOU'RE FUCKED Notable Attacks/Techniques: I HAVE AN INFINITY OF ABILITIES YOU'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING NEAR CAPABLE OF IMAGINING! Feats Broke the Wiki with 30K Categories Others Fbf3496ddcea0c66a6385df075582a3c.png|Bill Cipher begging for Flan-chan's mercy. Beerus.jpg|Beerus and Champa's reaction when they saw Flan-chan holding the lifeless corpse of each timeline's Zeno. Umineko-beatrice-dead.jpg|Beatrice after attempting to stop Flan-chan. 5859df3a17a1746c7d49f5067d445128.png|The Living Tribunal after trying to avenge his creator. 31c6ac0771c2c5d6815b80661eab3646.png|Madoka's reaction after learning Flan-chan was coming. BossGiygas3.png|Omni-Giygas getting erased from reality by Flan-chan's awesomeness. 04a72e2269b3802e6fdce8ce129ce541.png|Asriel crying upon seeing his verse getting soloed. Saitamaaaa.jpg|Saitama scared of Flan-chan's power. Ps1669 2.gif|It was at this moment that Godhead Pickle Inspector knew... he fucked up. Elder God Demonbane 2.jpg|Elder God Demonbane trying to run away from Flan-chan. 4763895-superman5.jpg|Cosmic Armor Superman getting disintegrated by Flan-chan. Even_Speedwagon_Is_Afraid.png|Even Speedwagon is afraid ! Maxresdefault (59).jpg|Jirens Burned and Hanged Ashes after thinking that he can hear U.N Owen Was Her Omni-God slater attacking thing.png|Yxz getting slashed away by Flan's we are number one sword Notable St mps: The Omniverse Every existing, non-existing and everything and everynon-thing else characters Aaron (This was beyond the concept of a stomp) Logan Paul (This was beyond the concept of the stomp of Aaron) N-Alex (She keeps killing him and reviving him for fun) King (Negates his stats to the same as Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) The Illuminati (Turned him into a potato chip than ate him) HOSTLESS (Her Dankness is too much for HOSTLESS) Daniel (Wanked) Mean Goanimate Dad Omni-Gigyas Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed The Undeniable Absolute The Final Pam Z The Overkiller Mayron Legnerok Chucky (Super Exaggerated) King (Infinitely Double Downplayed) HATE The Emerald Emperor Crimson Khorne Aurum THE EVIL ITSELF The Fricken Black Devil Vegito (Exaggerated?) Star Butterfly (Exaggerated) The C.C Above All Skodwarde Cater546What Alexcar3000 Anti Bill Cipher A-Alex Bredakars Bheykarmi EVIL Cater666WHAT A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease Yxz Literally anyone on this site. Sorry, she can't lose. Not even when it says she lost, it's only a fake Flan-Chan, the real Flan-Chan soloed your favorite verse while you read this, no need to thank me 8) YOU